


Civilians at the Gate

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: 门口的野蛮人的情侣篇这篇文的原型是KKR收购纳贝斯克，雷和OOC请注意，片段式的PWP文，所以没有逻辑的存在，这个系列的主题大概就是不说人话和抹黑同行……本文受到白银太太的西装Play图的启发写的，再次赞美太太的美图！文写得烂是我的锅啦（掩面逃走





	1. Chapter 1

Civilians at the Gate

会议一直进行到晚上才结束。与他的同僚们不一样，散会后Erik既没有急着离席，也不热衷地同那家基金周旋，他像个局外人那样独自回到办公室里给自己倒了一杯威士忌，就着落地窗外璀璨的天际线慢慢啜饮。  
他的办公室位于大楼顶部的行政楼层，设施和布置可谓奢侈。那里面甚至有一排装满葡萄酒的恒温酒柜和一套室内人工果岭，全是出自Shaw的手笔。看到它们你大概就能勾勒出一群游手好闲的成功人士玩着推杆然后摘下手套向彼此举杯的场景。Shaw在将他架空并且发配去董事会的虚职时表现出了格外的慷慨，只可惜他完全不应当以自己所钟情的那个方向来揣度Erik。  
他的酒杯快要见底时，有人轻扣房门。这个点上他的秘书已经下班，没有人事先知会他来人的身份，于是当Charles Xavier，刚才那场会议的主角，走进来时，Erik怀疑自己不受控制地皱了皱眉。  
对方代表着一间私募股权基金来同他们洽谈杠杆收购的事宜，那中间涉及到种种复杂的融资结构和法律条款，当然还有最关键的，他们同Shaw之间潜在的竞争性关系，于是那场会议久到几乎像是没有尽头。但谢天谢地，最后董事会秘书宣布他们择期继续，将所有老头子从那只玻璃笼子里解放出来。  
也不全然是老头子，比如眼前的这一位就是例外。  
“介意我一起喝一杯吗？”Xaiver看着他手中的玻璃杯，似乎为了那烈性的褐色液体而舔了舔下唇，然后微笑着这样询问他。  
Xavier看起来不太像一名银行家，虽然他穿着无可挑剔的西装三件套的行头。相较那重身份来说他显得过于温和又充满书卷气，连脸部轮廓都是平易近人的那种漂亮，似乎同那份职业里掠夺和贪婪的天性毫无瓜葛。刚才在董事会上路演时，他没有重复那些削减开支和剥离有毒资产的陈词滥调，反倒一直在强调收购能使公司在各个层面上推陈出新，甚至包括更好地履行社会责任*。这个维度听起来十分新奇，但居然也让大部分人都买账了。  
同Shaw那种大肆采购喷气式飞机、给明星朋友签发高额支票的奢靡作风相比，董事会大概宁愿相信一名道貌岸然的空谈分子。但Xavier轻易就引起了他的防备和侧目，你不能因为一个人长着无害的蓝眼红唇、穿小你整整两个标准码的西装就轻视他。就好比现在，再无知的人也不会相信他深夜造访Erik的办公室只是为了喝杯饮料。  
“当然，”Erik示意他那排酒柜的存在，“喝点什么？”  
“和你一样的就好。”Xavier似乎对葡萄酒兴致缺缺。而此前Erik以为他会是偏爱红酒的那种上东区人士。  
“只能纯饮。”Erik边说边倒给他一杯，示意他这里没有冰块或是其他佐料。Xavier对此挑起了眉：“我还以为以你们的讲究程度，冰桶里会有二十四小时常新的冰块。”  
他那种将公司描述成太阳王宫殿的口吻让Erik冷淡回应：“你应该同我的秘书谈谈，如果她想在你们竞购成功后保留这份工作。”  
Xavier有点惊愕地看着他，然后笑了起来。“噢，别那么正襟危坐，我的朋友。”他接过威士忌露出那种TGIF（注：感谢上帝这是星期五）的笑容：“周五的夜晚值得一点无伤大雅的玩笑不是吗？”  
而他的潜台词可能在说，你这装腔作势的假正经，我要把你的伪装全部剥掉。  
对他的示好Erik表现出无动于衷：“我以为我们没有那么熟络。”  
Xavier仰头喝了一口，他的喉结在Erik眼前滚动。“假如你总是用不善意的出发点揣摩我，那我们大概永远也不会熟络起来。”他说着再次很不得体地舔了舔下唇，像是胸无城府地发问：“为什么你看起来很不喜欢我？”  
Xavier的确有一张很好看的脸，但并不足以打动Erik。“没有人会喜欢人体器官贩子。”Erik无视那句问话的微妙这样说：“你们所做的事别无二致，收购一间公司然后把它肢解掉一块一块地兜售出去，还冠冕堂皇地称之为战略。”  
“有些机构或许会把买来的企业当作自己的奴隶或是什么牲畜，但我们不是。”Charles因为受到冒犯而涨红了脸：“我们举牌是因为这是个有历史的品牌，它有不错的沉淀，只是运气不佳被错误的人所把持——”  
“你们只是看中烟草这块业务的现金流。”Erik冷冷地指出：“它是整个集团的利润中心。”  
“我不否认，但我们也能带来原料和生产线上的技术革新，别忘了这是个为人诟病的行业，你们去年才输掉了一场集体诉讼，难道你不希望它能拥有更环保更健康的正面形象？”  
“我们都知道竞争对手想兼并这块业务。只要出价足够好，我毫不怀疑你们会把它打包卖掉。”Erik说：“当然，前提是你们能完成此次杠杆收购。”  
“我说了不会——”Xavier为之气结，Erik不明白他为何非要在自己面前辩护，现在他不过是董事会里最无足轻重的那一个。对方这样努力就好像他的意见当真很重要似的。然后Xavier无奈地揉了揉太阳穴：“算了，我来找你不是为了谈公事。”  
“我不明白我们有什么别的可谈，Xavier。”  
“Charles。”  
这话让Erik从他的杯盏中抬头。  
“叫我Charles。”对方坚持地说：“我不想在这种场合下还被你叫得那样疏远。”  
这话让Erik觉得像是个猎鹿的套索。  
“说说你到底有什么目的，Charles。”  
“为什么我必须抱有什么不可告人的企图？”Charles失笑地抬起眼睛望向Erik，后者突然发现它们蓝得不可方物，几乎令人心悸：“我就不能纯粹因为想见你而来吗？”  
Erik没有说话，也没有惊喜或是不悦的面部表示，他不置可否地沉默着，似乎在等待Charles进一步行动。  
“你很火辣，Erik Lehnsherr。”Charles别无选择地拿起杯子向对方走去，现在倒显出几分狩猎的意思了：“假如你非要逼我说出来的话。我觉得你不可理喻到极点但同时也性感得要命。”  
那个场景令人目眩，过了一会儿Erik才问：“是我产生了什么误解还是你确实是在同我调情？”  
Charles悬空坐在他对面的办公桌上，月色下的面孔显得尤其年轻清白。他咬着下唇扯过Erik的领带将他拉近：“我不敢相信我这样努力你还装傻。从我们第一次会面开始，你就在不断流露出针对我的不满和敌意。我不明白。”  
蓝眼睛的银行家这样指控的时候，倒像是真有几分挫败和不解，大概他从未遭逢如斯冷遇。Erik冷眼旁观，仿佛这是什么华尔街虚情假意的活体写照。  
“你不能容忍有人对你不屑一顾。”他或许下了个还算客观的结论，但在这个场景下就显得相当不近人情。  
“只有你，我不在乎其他任何人。”说着Charles凑过脸吻住对方，威士忌的味道意外地让人心跳失速。Charles可能是技巧很好的那种人，但Erik既没有反抗也没有给他什么像样的回应。  
如此一来Charles应当就明白了。果然他放下酒杯站起来对Erik说：“谢谢你的酒，我就不打扰了。”  
饶是教养良好Charles也省去了祝福周末的那个部分。在他准备转身离开时Erik拉住了他的手臂。  
“我有两个问题。”绿眸薄唇的男人依旧显出冷淡，但这是他首次主动挑起话题：“第一，为什么是我？”  
这话中所隐藏的好整以暇将Charles激怒了。  
“显然因为我的品位糟糕透顶。”他冷冷地说：“我犹豫了一个礼拜是不是应当在存在利益冲突的前提下约你出去，思考怎样表达我的好感才不显出冒昧，但事实证明那不过是我在自作多情。”Charles不悦地撇开脸去，似乎他口中的那些喜爱也随之转瞬即逝。“假如你真的在意这个，你刚才就有机会屈尊降贵地抱——”  
“第二，”Erik没听完那些抱怨就打断他，“你有没有润滑剂和安全套？”  
“什么？”Charles以为自己听错了。  
“显而易见这是个用来办公的场所，我不会有那种物品的库存。”Erik用毫不必要地细致向他解释：“而我现在想要你，所以我问你有没有携带那两件必需品。”  
这话让Charles滞了一下。  
“你简直就是不可理喻。”  
“你说过了。”Erik冷静地说：“还有品味很差的那一点。”  
Charles难以置信地看向对方：“是什么让你觉得我现在还会想要你？”  
“这是个好问题。”他说着站起来，出人意料地捧住Charles的脸同他接吻。他带着十足的侵略性将银行家压在办公桌上，甚至按住了他不太听话的手腕。五分钟前Charles还怀疑过对方性冷淡的可能性，这会儿却被撩拨到几乎窒息。  
Erik完全就是他喜欢的类型，眉目冷峻，显出不好相与的那种英俊，虽然往往表现出无动于衷，但是偶尔被勾起兴致时，也完全能发动令人无力招架的猛烈攻势。这会儿他的舌头正在Charles嘴里搅动，技巧并不特别高超，但偏偏就让久历情场的银行家感到神魂颠倒。考虑到对方几分钟前的攻讦姿态，这样的沉迷简直就像丧失理性的发情，完全不可救药。  
Erik这时放过了Charles的嘴唇，挤进他的双腿间，用大腿隔着布料磨蹭那个连接点。Charles知道那里已经可耻地起了变化，但这样慢节奏的、差强人意的抚慰让他不满地扭动起来。这次Erik倒是马上领会了他眼睛里的诉求，他挪动下去，颇具戏剧性地用牙齿打开他的裤链，像是带着十足的服务精神，隔着内裤舔他的阴茎。白色的棉质布料被前液和口水打湿，显出了里面粉红色的柱身。  
那双绿色的眼睛暗了暗，把Charles的阴茎从内裤中解放出来，舔它的头部然后慢慢地整根含进去。被吞进去的那一刻Charles就发出了不太稳重的呻吟。他用试图用手指抓住Erik的头发，双腿分得更开。Erik在为他口交的时候还分神揣测Charles或许每周做6个小时的瑜伽，否则无法解释他过于柔软的韧带。  
在高潮一触即发时，Erik吐出他的性器，伏在他耳边问：“所以，你到底有没有带那两件东西？”  
Charles失神地出喘息着，早就忘了之前触怒自己的那个问题，他现在只想把董事的头按回去继续那件销魂的事。Erik没有得到答案，便径自解开皮带和裤链，用手扶住自己尺寸惊人的老二，头部湿漉漉地拍打Charles的大腿根部。“我问你有没有安全套和润滑剂。”他看起来也不太舒服地说：“现在我没办法停下来，除非你想让自己受伤。”  
Charles这时就回过神来，大概又被那种屈辱和怒气包围，脸颊上的红晕变得更深。他咬住下唇，手指圈住自己慢慢撸动。  
“我也不是非要你才行。”他说着不太配合地撑起上身，就这样在Erik面前抚慰自己。只差一点他就能射出来，但Erik一脸铁青地抓住了他的手腕。  
“这事是你起的头，Charles。”那人用蛮力又把他按回去：“而你现在想他妈的独善其身？想也别想。”  
Charles还在茫然这笔帐为何要被记在自己头上，下体已经被蛮横无理地攫住了。对方用非常可恶的手法给他到的前兆却不真正允许他释放。“你明明就蓄谋已久，别告诉我你不会做周全的准备。”Erik无耻地舔他的耳朵，语气却仍旧是能挑起人欲火的冰冷：“华尔街一定教会你未雨绸缪的好习惯。”  
Charles觉得自己大概也疯了，他应该把从口袋里拿出来的那两样东西狠狠砸在对方那张笃定的脸上，而不是像这样不痛不痒地、赌气似的扔在他的胸口。被对方算准了心意的羞耻被亟待纾解的欲望压倒，等这事结束以后他一定得好好地检讨自己。  
Erik手一横就抓住了它们，脸上露出了一点得意的神色。Charles的恼怒这时又占据了上风，他想一拳打碎那张脸上的游刃有余，但Erik已经不由分说地把他翻过去，沾湿的手指抵着穴口打圈，然后探进去做扩张准备。那两瓣臀是真正完美的蜜桃形状，雪白的弧线伴随手指的动作轻颤。  
Erik忽然想到银行家或许惯常在深夜跑去别人的办公室施展魅力，手上的动作便一时失去了章法，直到滑过某个点的时候Charles颤抖着发出一记闷哼。他也并不恳求自己。刚刚上门时Charles还表现出向自己献殷勤的一丁点谦卑，这会儿就趾高气昂起来，好像这场性事只是某种雨露均沾的赏赐。想到这里Erik又放进去两根手指，被撑开的感觉让Charles拧起眉闭紧了眼睛。他慢条斯理地在那个点上打转，扭住Charles的手腕不允许他触碰自己。  
“说你想要我。”他撤出手指，握住阴茎在对方的臀缝间滑动，头部或轻或重地在入口处戳刺，好像随时打算蓄势待发地占领那里。Charles的眉间流露出痛苦和渴望的神色，他坚持了一会儿，然后恼怒地睁开眼睛：“操你的，Erik，操我，给我，现在。”  
虽然还是命令的口吻，但Erik就迫不及待地整根插了进去。他们上半身这会儿还穿戴地很完整，Charles的西装外套甚至还扣着第一粒纽扣，蓝色的领带垂到桌面上，袖口很整齐地遮过腕表。Erik比起他稍微不修边幅一些，但也只是挽起了衬衣的袖子，稍微松了松领带，完全就是严肃且文明的高管形象。相比之下，他们光裸的下半身所从事的某种原始运动就显得相当下流无耻了。  
Erik插进去的那一瞬间Charles就把他的尊严和矜持抛到了九霄云外，他开始大声地呻吟起来，夸奖Erik很大以及他从来没有被撑得这么满。Erik听到这话越发用力地握住他的腰，把自己狠狠地抽出来再送进去。他想银行家这样恬不知耻地随身携带润滑剂和安全套，恐怕就是渴望着在办公桌上、转椅上、或是地毯上被自己插入。或许行政分类的厕所他也不会介意，他完全能想象银行家在厕所隔间里骑他，双腿紧紧夹住他的腰，甚至以对方的下流程度，可能拉开百叶窗的全开放式会议室也不是不可以。  
Erik的阴茎因为脑内预设的那些场景而越发疼痛起来，他一边想自己就是个掉进陷阱的傻瓜一边大力地插到最深，就好像那种凶狠的贯穿是某种惩罚。然后他们又用正面进入的体位做了第二回。这次Charles的柔韧性很好地服务了他们的双人运动，Erik用各种匪夷所思的姿势操他，满意地看到蓝眼睛的银行家红着脖子最后连他的名字都叫不出来。  
“也不是非要我才行，嗯？”他故意在那个甬道里研磨，带点报复性地旧事重提。他也就只能从那里赢回一点尊严了，假如他还有任何一点残存的话。  
Charles快要被那种温吞寡淡的节奏逼疯了：“只是看起来大，实际上一点用也没有。”他圈住粉红色的阴茎上下滑动，满脸都是难耐的神色：“如果你有力气，就行行好真的动一动？”  
这话让Erik发狠似的操起来，直到走投无路的银行家喊着“求你”从自己手中释放出来。  
完事后Erik摘下保险套打了个结丢进垃圾桶。这时候Charles已经拉起裤子把自己收拾妥当，除了那双过分湿润的蓝眼睛、那两片过分殷红的嘴唇，他看起来倒还是衣冠楚楚的银行家形象，只可惜那股不得体的气息连他左胸前的口袋巾都无法拯救。这倒也好，Erik就能省掉那些更像是例行公事，而并不真心实意的事后温存。他的领带上大概沾了一他自己射出来的东西，便摘下来随手揉成一团丢进垃圾桶，也并不显出可惜的样子。Erik不合时宜地想到对方每年薪水支票上的巨额数字，这大概就解释了后者在物质上的散漫态度。该死的、贪得无厌的资本家，他瞪着对方衬衣领口间不可忽视的红晕这样想道。  
“那我就先走了。”Charles抚平外套上的一道褶皱后同Erik说，把对方在这场超乎想象的性爱后却奇异升腾起来的怒气关在门后。


	2. 第二辆车

Erik忍耐着看Charles同对手公司的COO谈笑风生，没记错的话她叫Moira MacTaggert，是名褐发褐眸的美女，看起来有股同雪莉桑德伯格*近似的干练气场。Erik衷心希望她没有像后者那样离异或是丈夫死在跑步机上，但很不妙，MacTaggert左手的无名指上空空如也。  
等他们聊得渐入佳境，MacTaggert几乎要借势笑倒在Charles肩头时，Erik走过去打断了他们。  
“晚上好，Charles。”  
Charles看到他时显得很惊讶，笑意一下子就在唇边凝住了。  
“你好，Erik。”他有点意外地说：“我以为你不会来这个酒会。”  
通常而言Erik当然不会光顾这种仅供业内高管虚以为蛇的无聊场合，遑论Shaw是这里的常客。但这次是个例外，他不想承认自己是看到宾客名单上Charles的名字后改变了主意。  
在那次性爱之后，Erik不乏在会议上见到Charles的机会，但事情有点变味。银行家仍旧以职业化的态度同他往来，但也仅限于此，他很高明地避开一切私底下的接触，就好像Erik只是无趣的工作伙伴，而不是令人难忘、窄腰大屌的一夜情对象，从某种程度来说这就比全然的无视更叫人心烦意乱了。  
与此同时，Charles在董事会里邀买人心的工作进展十分顺利。对方大概不会因为一场仓促又有欠考量的性事就丧失侃侃而谈的能力，但Erik身处那间本就目的存疑的办公室时，彻底没有了工作的兴致。当他坐在案头处理文件，就免不了想起那一晚在桌上占有Charles，后者下唇红肿、眼角含泪的性感模样。  
被插到濒临高潮时他还会难以自拔地喊Erik的名字，那可绝对不是现在这样克制又疏远的口气。  
“你以为我不来，所以你才来的？”尽管Erik半开玩笑地这样说，但MacTaggert立刻很识趣地表示她要去洗手间。  
Erik从善如流地填充了Charles身旁的那个空位，甚至坐得有些不必要的近。  
“别说傻话。”Charles敷衍他，作势也要站起来，但被Erik按住了大腿根部。  
Charles这才转过头来好好地看了他一眼：“这算什么？”  
“这话应该我来问你。”Erik这时隐忍已久的怒火也有点发作：“毕竟我又不是深夜在别人的办公室里不请自入，勾引完毕又装作若无其事的那一个。”  
Charles这时就放下酒杯揉了揉眉心，显出困扰的模样。  
“我很抱歉，Erik，我以为我们都是成年人——”  
这话的言下之意很明白：那只是件不足挂齿的小事，对Charles而言早就时过境迁，而Erik却对它耿耿于怀、牵肠挂肚，看起来幼稚又有点儿可怜。  
“我很好奇MacTaggert什么时候会听到这番话。”他松开手，但对方这时候好像又不着急离开了。  
“我和Moira不是你想的那样，”Charles先试图辩解，然后又咬了咬下唇，决定不再将那位无辜的女士牵扯其中，“听着，Erik，对那天晚上欠妥的行为我再次致歉，我想你有足够的理由恨我，但我在尝试弥补自己的错误。”  
Charles口口声声将那回事称为错误，就好像他受到Erik的吸引并且同他上床完全不可饶恕。或许那晚上他就是欲火焚身想找个人操，于是随机敲开了Erik的门，但他竟然自作多情到以为Charles真的有那么一丁点沉醉其中。  
“我为什么要恨你，别太高估自己。”Erik说：“毕竟你的屁股不错，我总体算是尽兴。”  
Charles的脸烧了起来，他正想说什么，就有个令人不悦的声音在他们头顶响起。  
“看我在这里遇见了哪位稀客？”那人用鼻孔对着他们，故作夸张地说道：“竟然是我最最亲爱的伙伴Erik Lehnsherr！”  
Erik也不抬眼看他，只冷冷地说：“滚开，Sebastian Shaw，我没心情。”  
Shaw还是笑嘻嘻的：“让我猜猜看你来这里做什么？是为了在行业里谋一个职位吗？你有没有把求职简历递给MacTaggert？刚才我遇见她，她看起来可是对你心有余悸呢。”  
这时候Charles就轻轻握住了Erik的手背，抬头对Shaw说：“Erik为什么要离职？在收购完成后他会被委以重任，他是我们最中意的管理层团队之一。”  
Shaw这时已经在竞购中渐落下风，如无意外，他大概率是要输给Charles所属的私募股权基金，于是这话就让他的脸色难看起来。  
“别说得像是稳操胜券，Xavier。”Shaw面色怫然道：“我们会在报价阶段给你们一个下马威的。”  
“同样的话回敬您。”Charles对Shaw微笑。虽然结果还未见分晓，但他这边已经有了属于胜利者的从容和优越感。  
“我真好奇你是怎么取悦Xavier的。”Shaw试图从Erik这里挽回一些赢面，他盯着他们交握的那只手，暗示的那个方向不言而喻。  
但没想到Erik居然没什么表情地答道：“一根九英寸的老二。你不就是想说这个？”  
Erik若是为此勃然大怒，他也不算无功而返，但偏偏对方竟坦荡地将这话宣之于口，反倒显出他的荒唐，Shaw这时就感到极度的自讨没趣。  
Shaw走后Charles就试图抽回自己的手，但被Erik牢牢地反握住。  
“已经没有观众了，你还要表演给谁看？”Charles不欲在公众场合闹出太大的动静，于是低声这样警告Erik。  
“为什么要为我得罪Shaw？”Erik在他的耳边吐气：“Charles。”  
“我从业以来只做过两件不明智的事。”Charles转过脸平静地看他：“刚刚发生的是第二件。而第一件是敲开你的办公室。所以别再逼迫我，Erik Lehnsherr，我不想因为利益攸关的回避而错过主持这场收购。假如你执意要做我的绊脚石，那么你一定会为此后悔。”  
Charles这时候的语气就好像他是第二个Sebastian Shaw，但Erik不会被轻易喝退。  
“为什么我会触发你潜在的利益冲突？”Erik捏着他的手，仍旧咄咄逼人地发问。  
“我不想继续这个话题。”  
“为什么不？”  
“因为这不是对的场合。因为我没有正确的情绪。”Charles看着他：“现在放开我，别表现得就好像你只操过那一个屁股。”  
Erik差点就要让他如意了。但千万别做银行家手中的提线木偶，下一秒他搂过Charles的腰，半强迫地让他跟着自己站起来向外走去。  
Charles明白自己在社交场合的体面成了Erik利用的把柄，但对此他无计可施。Moira看他半靠在Erik怀里走得有些踉跄，便上前关切地询问他是否一切都好。  
“Charles喝得有点多，我陪他去洗手间。”Erik如是宣称，Moira虽然有些疑惑，但也不便阻拦。  
“我没有喝多。”走出宴会厅后Charles略微挣扎起来。  
“也许。”Erik将他搂得更紧，于是他的嘴唇贴着Charles的鬓角，说话时几乎像是在下流地舔他的耳朵：“但你需要一个对的场合，一点正确的情绪。”  
他们拉拉扯扯的时候Erik半勃了，Charles的扭动大概加剧了他的兴奋。Charles肯定感知到了，因为他自己也觉得裤子有点紧。于是本该略带胁迫的氛围这时候就有点变质了。  
等他们走进洗手间并将门落锁后，Erik立刻贴上来吻住他，用几乎要把衬衣扯坏的力道解他的扣子。  
Charles最开始回应Erik的时候还稍微有点推拒的意思，但摸到后者的腰线之后就彻底放弃抵抗了。Erik松开他的嘴唇，用下体磨蹭着对方的，这时就气喘吁吁地问：“是不是因为我是董事会里最难搞定的那一个，所以你就策略性地向我付出身体？”  
“没错，我就是那么不择手段的人。”Charles不满地扳回Erik的脸继续同他的接吻，并在对方的手指在乳头上打圈时轻轻颤抖起来。  
现在他的西装被Erik脱下来丢在了地上，衬衣大敞，领带松松地挂在胸口，胸膛也是同样的瓷白色，毛发很少，有一点俏皮的雀斑，乳头是粉红的。上次他们操的时候，Erik甚至没有来得及脱掉他的上衣，因此眼前的这幅光景对他来说也是全新的。他把Charles抱起来放在洗手台上舔他的乳头，于是淡粉色的突起物就变成了湿漉漉的、更为艳丽和下流的色彩。  
“你刚才是不是在向MacTaggert示好？”他故意用牙齿轻咬那里：“你也要收购她的公司吗？”  
Charles一手指抓着Erik的头发，另一只手支在洗手台上维持自己的平衡，一时间没有意识到为什么经历过深刻的自我反省之后，在那么多的务必保持距离的心理建设和Erik没那么特别的自我催眠之后，他居然又同那人走到了这一步。  
“也许。”Charles含糊地答道：“她是位非常迷人的女士。”  
“但她没有这个。”Erik打开裤链，把他完全勃起的阴茎凑到Charles唇边。  
“我不喜欢这个。”Charles别开眼：“完全无感。”话虽如此，但他还是伸出舌尖舔了舔它滴水的头部，在它们之间连起了一道粘稠的透明丝线。  
“吸它你就会喜欢了。”Erik摸着他栗色的短发引诱道。  
意志薄弱的银行家竟然真的在他面前跪下来，握着柱身把头部吞进去。他用手撸动着那根尺寸惊人的东西，嘴唇用同样的节奏吞吐。然后停下来从两颗球的部位开始一直舔到头部，再慢慢地把它含进去。  
他这样做的时候，抬着眼睛看Erik，似乎因为对方脸上接近失控的狂热而显出得意。  
Erik拉下他扶在自己老二上的手指，按住对方的后脑把阴茎整根送进去，Charles几乎被撑出咽反射，眼角都变成了红色。  
“太大了。”他的初衷绝非如此，但效果看起来就是在眼泪汪汪地同Erik说：“我一点也不喜欢。”  
“你喜欢吸它。”Erik抚摸他的下唇：“我一直想在洗手间里操你的嘴。”  
“你还想什么？”Charles重新把他含进去，右手解开裤链抚慰自己。  
“在开会的时候干你的屁股。就让你坐在我的老二上面，看看你是不是还能分析烟草业务未来的现金流。”  
Charles闭上眼睛，耳朵都变成了玫瑰色，吸Erik的同时手上撸动自己的节奏开始加快，看起来他喜欢这个场景。  
“把你操上玻璃窗。”Erik接着说：“楼间距能让对面写字楼里的人参观华尔街最不可一世的银行家被操哭的模样。”他边说边用指腹擦掉Charles眼角的水痕。  
“或者我可以去你的办公室拜访。”Erik加快在对方嘴里抽送的速度：“你会拉上办公室的百叶窗，但玻璃门可关不住你放荡的呻吟。”  
Charles居然就这样射在了自己手里。他吐出Erik的性器，用沙哑的声音说：“你这混蛋，你完全知道我喜欢怎么来。”  
就算理智上他明白Erik绝对不是他应该沉迷的对象，性格也完全谈不上招人喜欢，但他就是无法不受到后者的吸引。对方的英俊和魅力就像是为他量身打造，那双灰绿色的眼睛、那两片薄唇，那种凝视间显出的冷峻和若有若无的深情，都像是无形的磁力一样让他无法抗拒。更不要说那次莽撞的工作日一夜情之后，他对那副电臀窄腰，还有那根尺寸恰好能将他撑满的阴茎有了客观上而非仅存于幻想中的体验，那甚至偶尔让他在会议上走神，想着Erik在高潮时带着德国口音叫他的名字。  
Charles以惊人的自控力勒令自己摆正Erik的位置。他从一开始就不该色令智昏地带着润滑剂闯进对方的办公室，还说服自己被拒绝或是真正地操上一次就能从那些该死的梦境中得到解脱，然后继续之前那种随心所欲的生活。但事实上恰恰相反，他大概再也不会对哪根老二产生像是对Erik那样的感觉了，至少在短期内。  
考虑到他已经不再是很年轻的年纪，也有过不算单薄的情史，这看起来就非常，非常的糟糕了。  
“假如你知道我带了什么，你会爱上我的。”Erik说了那个L打头的词，大概并没有意识到它在Charles心里引起的震动。他把Charles抱起来又吻住他，仍旧勃起充血的阴茎抵在对方的双臀间。  
Charles这时候就有点自暴自弃地圈住了Erik的脖子。他觉得自己无药可救，本来把收购流程熬过去之后他是可以自我治愈的，但是Erik非要给他注入更多的性爱素材，而他的记忆力偏偏又那样好。那大概会给他的戒断带来一点难度。但他还是能做到的，他不得不。  
Erik把沾湿的手指伸进去后，Charles才意识到他刚才那句话中所指代的东西。  
“你带这个来参加酒会？”  
“跟你学的。”Erik俯身吻了吻他的嘴角：“有备无患是个好习惯。”  
等Erik摸到前列腺时Charles又勃起了。照理说他并不是这么饥渴的人，但对方是Erik，这就让他令人痛恨地束手无策了。他现在唯一的念头就是央求Erik快点把那个空虚的地方严丝合缝地填充完整。  
“我要插进来了，宝贝。”  
Charles茫然地看着自己一点点把那根巨大的东西吸进去，几乎像是能被顶到胸口那样滞闷。但是Erik抽插起来后，从尾椎升起的战栗又完全抹杀了理智层面上的警告。那根老二好像不合逻辑地比上一次更大，于是每一下都能戳在他的身体最需要的那个点上，攻陷他不算牢固的防线，都不用手他的阴茎就开始流水，而他才刚刚高潮过一次，但这完全无济于事。  
“喜欢我这样插你吗？”Erik一边顶入一边问他。  
“不喜欢。”Charles闭着眼睛继续言不由衷：“我都快软了。”  
而他明明快要被插到失禁。Erik把他翻过去，让Charles面对落地镜子从后面进入他。银行家将脸贴上镜面，冰冷的玻璃上因为热气而起了一层白雾。  
Charles已经被操开了，Erik插起来不再像之前那么艰难。但好像还是有什么东西横亘在他们中间，让他的进入寸步难行。  
“睁开眼看看你自己，Charles。”Erik捏他的侧腰：“你浑身都是红的，而你敢说不喜欢我的老二？”  
Charles拒绝面对自己失态的镜像。不用看他也知道自己衣冠不整浑身狼藉，而Erik只打开了裤链勉强维持着精英的体面。他不需要更多的回忆来让自己对Erik念念不忘。今晚银行家一直口不对心的姿态让Erik感到不满，他加快速度，Charles被他操得在镜面上下滑动，下唇咬出清晰的齿痕。他们毫无公德心地在那块玻璃上制造各种痕迹，全然不顾保洁人员可能面临的尴尬处境。  
后穴里滚烫的抽插让阴茎在触及镜面时的冰凉变得更加刺激，Erik还在耳边问他这么淫荡是不是只有自己才能满足他，大概这次Charles没能说出像样的反驳，只一次比一次大声地说那个F打头的词汇或是叫Erik的名字。他努力说服自己这未必就是最好的，并不是“人生还那么长，世界上并不只有一个Erik Lehnsherr”的那种，而是他不能因为某段关系而影响判断，不能因为某种迷恋而牺牲自由，更何况对方从本质上来讲是和他截然相反的存在，再深入下去只会发展成彼此的负累。但命运女神偏偏让他们在性事上这样契合。  
最后Erik只草草摸了两下Charles就射在镜子上，要不是Erik用手臂固定住他，可能Charles会失足滑倒在地上。因为高潮而收紧的环状肌让Erik也忍不住闷哼出声，他扣住Charles的手指，抽出来一边叫他的名字一边释放在他的腰臀上。  
余韵中他还在Charles的双臀间滑动了几次，嘴唇凑过来要同Charles接吻，但后者稍微犹豫了一下就生硬地避开了。  
Erik透过镜子和他对视了一眼，绿眼睛里的温度骤然就流失了。他松开手指退开去，仿佛看不懂似的瞪着Charles，而他的阴茎还垂在裤链外面，那看起来多少有点违和。  
Charles倚在洗手台上才勉强让自己站稳，他还是泛着红色，努力试图调匀呼吸，但那种神色已经不一样了。解决完性欲之后他就会换上另一副嘴脸，而刚才他的屁股里含着自己的老二时可不这样。Erik明知道这是银行家的惯用伎俩，但他居然愚蠢到被同一块石头绊倒两次。  
Charles看着Erik稳定好情绪后拉上裤链，洗手，用置物架上的手巾擦干，对着镜子将凌乱的头发捋正，然后才转过脸冷冷地同自己说：“假如你是想利用我来证明什么，Charles Xavier，你不会成功的。”  
Charles想了一下，最后还是没有解释。他本来应该靠自己把对Erik的迷恋代谢掉，但他还是轻率地向对方吐露了心意，这也未尝就不是一种利用。  
“我想我们应该保持一点距离。”他没去看Erik的眼睛。而后者打开洗手间的门径自走了出去。


	3. 第三辆车

Charles从不认为纽约是座很小的城市，直到此刻。  
他同Raven进行每月例行的晚餐约会，地点是一间以肉制品出名的美式餐厅。在Erik挽着那位金发美女走进来以前，他并不觉得口中的蛤蜊浓汤那样难以下咽。  
Erik穿一件黑色高领衫和深棕色的小羊皮外套，眉宇间依旧显出傲慢又漠然的神色，并不像平日里驾驭着西装三件套时那样杀气逼人，反倒被身畔容貌出众的女伴衬托出了一点平易近人的气息——后者一袭雪白的套装，头发是接近于维京人的淡金色，猩红色的唇边殊无笑意，于是整个人就呈现出某种扎眼的视觉效果。  
但也不得不承认眼睛里的刺痛感更多源自于内心而非外物。  
Charles看到Erik接过那位冰美人脱下的外套递给侍应生，又妥帖地为她拉开椅子，不免想到在对待自己时他可从不这样绅士。Erik总是罔顾他的好意，将他想象成狡诈无耻的阴谋家，对他说出最刻薄无礼的话，就算在性事中他也要摆出一副攻城略地的姿态——  
Charles阻止自己想下去，这联想危险又不妥当。就算Erik没有穿最正式的那种行头，这顿晚餐依旧大概率是一次具有浪漫目的的约会。而自己只是对方生意上的合作者，一位彼此之间难以欣赏的点头之交，他既不应当被唤起温柔，更没有取悦自己的义务。  
大概是他对那边的注目太久，Raven也好奇地转头打量了一圈。  
“你认得那边的人？”他的妹妹吞下一片牛油果后问他。  
“他是我们这次收购目标的董事会成员。”Charles怔了一下，这才把视线调回到自己的前菜上。  
Raven皱着眉看了他一会儿，又转过头去加以验证，然后才惊呼道：“老天，你迷上他了是不是？”  
“我没——”Charles直觉地想要否认，但随后就叹了口气：“很明显吗？”  
“非常。”Raven笃定地说：“而他很辣。”  
Charles第一次在妹妹面前无所遁形。通常来说他总是能很好地管理自己的情绪，但这一回，天知道他是不是因为撞见Erik约会就流露出了无法掩饰的失魂落魄，总之连Raven都瞧出了端倪，也许Erik天杀的Lehnsherr夺走了他内心收放自如的能力，让他堕落到连公务和私情的边界都毫无头绪。  
“但那是不正确的。”  
“你做了三十多年的基佬，现在才开始反省自己的性取向？”  
“什么？”Charles失笑地看着妹妹：“我是指他和我主持的收购案有关，对他产生爱慕有悖我的职业道德。”  
“拜托，别告诉我连你们的职业都有希波克拉底誓言。”Raven翻了翻眼睛：“别理会那些鬼话，我认为你完全值得拥有一段自私的爱情。”  
Charles笑着摇了摇头：“而这话是对一个有过若干任男友的人说的。”  
“那些人才不是你的男朋友。”Raven摇晃食指：“他们充其量只是你在工作与工作之间的消遣。”  
“你让我听起来像个不负责任的混球。”  
“你知道我爱你，Charles，”Raven看向他的眼睛，“但你的确从不真正投入一段关系。你对任何感情都有所保留，总是过分理性，分手的时候甚至很少感到伤心。”  
“因为你不应当把喜怒寄托于外力。”Charles谨慎地说：“最好对另一个人抱有合理不越界的预期，别让对方拥有摧毁你的能力。”  
“看看我刚才说了什么。”Raven放下刀叉耸了耸肩：“总是过分理性，Charles，过分理性。”  
其实面对Erik的时候他就没那么理性，道德和矜持都被拋诸脑后。Charles的视线下意识地越过妹妹追随过去。高领衫和皮衣带给他耳目一新的感觉，这会儿他正和对面的冰山美人举杯相碰，神情专注地听她说话，仿佛那是当下唯一要紧的事，而他自己却左顾右盼，又失礼到屡屡遗漏掉妹妹的谈话。  
自从酒会之后他们相安无事，甚至两边连公务上的交集都自觉做了削减，能通过第三方代劳的也不再采用直接沟通的方式。现在Erik遇见他，不会再用那双灰绿色的眼睛深沉地凝视他，令他产生某种昏眩的错觉，又像是在对方面前一丝不挂那样羞耻。Erik给予他视而不见的礼遇，如他所愿地退回到安全距离，他甚至不再记恨自己的冒犯而彻底向前看了，这无论如何也应当被视作好的现象。  
而Charles也不该是被留在原地的人。  
“你真正受到一个人的吸引，就不会试图以所谓的理性去评估。”Raven同情地看着他：“我从没见过你为哪个人这样患得患失，你现在才真正有了一点恋爱的模样。所以，别轻易让自己错过。”她说着握了握Charles的手背，令后者惊愕地感到这饭桌上他的妹妹竟然跃迁为更成熟的那一个。  
“我不认为自己应该陷入那样的感情。”Charles故作轻松地笑了一下：“尤其它会影响到我能否入选时代杂志的封面人物。”  
这将是一桩有史以来最大的杠杆收购案例，Charles对此寄予厚望，而Erik是与他存在利益纠葛、能轻易动摇他的意志、又在理念上与他背道而驰的那个人，Charles不能把事情搞砸，他必须做出最明智的决定。  
“你知道我从来不读那本杂志。”Raven托着下巴评价Erik：“但我觉得那个人就充满魅力。”  
“但他迷人的腰线可不会让我赢得那项殊荣。”

上主菜前Charles去了洗手间。当他洗手时，恰好遇见Erik推门走进来。  
这会儿洗手间里只有他们两个，幽闭的电梯模式下，Charles别无选择地说：“你好，Erik。”  
但Erik沉着脸，视线在和Charles相撞时闪现出某种尖锐的锋芒，然后他视若无睹地走进一个隔间把门关上。这倒也好，他们也不应当再撞见彼此的下体，这个安排可以说是十分体贴了。  
在Charles关上水龙头取纸擦手时，Erik又拉开了隔间的门。  
“这是他妈的跟踪吗，Charles Xavier？”他冷冷地问，这下Charles明白他是为了兴师问罪才来这里。  
“当然不是。”Charles愕然地转头过：“我为什么要？”  
“那该怎么解释你也出现在这间该死的餐厅？”  
“纯粹的巧合。”对方那副一刻也不想忍耐自己的憎恶神色让Charles涨红了脸：“另外，请允许我提醒你，我是我们之中先到的那一个。”  
这话让Erik走近了一些。  
“我不会因为你在这里就退避三舍。”他握住Charles的下巴像是吻他的前兆：“我不管你他妈的是要挑衅还是想试探我的底线。”  
Charles恼怒挥开对方的手：“我不知道你在说什么，我没有任何你所指控的用意。”  
“那就告诉我”，Erik仍旧步步紧逼，“你是不是为了利用我才来勾引我，发现没有价值又急着要同我划清界限？”  
Charles看着他，努力平抑额头上血管的跳动，过了一会儿才说：“就凭你还不配让我这样做。”  
“那么Shaw呢？”Erik脸色扭曲：“假如你在这里给他口活他就退出竞购，让整个公司变成你的囊中之物，你怎么选？”  
“我会让他滚去操他自己。”Charles忍无可忍地说：“同样的话也赠送给你。”  
不知道是这个答复本身还是Charles第一次在他面前飚脏字的事实让Erik愣了一下。  
“你上次就在洗手间吸我，别假装那不是你会做的事。”  
Charles准备摔门出去，但Erik挡住了他的去路。  
“你到底想怎么样？”Charles后撤：“我们谈好了同彼此保持距离。”  
“我从没有给过你那样的允诺。”Erik冷冷地看他：“你每次利用完别人都习惯这样全身而退吗？”  
Charles同他对视了一会儿，然后咬着牙说：“真抱歉我被你迷住了，还十恶不赦地企图同你上床。我们只操过两次，连性伴侣都算不上，但它竟然比我经历过的任何一段关系都更让人感到无力。而我们都知道现在最重要的事是什么，Erik Lehnsherr，你能不能就放过它？”  
他的意思很明白：我不想再为你劳神了，就行行好任我自生自灭。  
“外面同你吃饭的那个女人，她是你什么人？”Erik突然问了不想干的事。  
“与你无关。”Charles觉得对方没把他的话听进去，于是别开眼睛拒绝这个话题。无论它的出发点是Erik对他自己还是对Raven的注目，他都无意继续。  
“她是不是你的下一个战利品？”对方还在故意发问。  
“假如你非要把我想象成那种寡廉鲜耻的人，”Charles闭了闭眼睛，痛苦地想也许再多一些误会也是种解脱，“是的，她是，她对我而言是个不菲的商业价值，我当然不会拒绝——”  
“骗子。”话还没有说完他就被欺身上前的Erik吻住了。  
Erik大概是想借此让他闭嘴。他越过卡迪根毛衣扶住Charles的腰，把他压在自己和墙壁之间，像是要剥夺他的呼吸那样同他接吻。  
“她告诉我她叫Raven Xavier，是你如假包换的妹妹。”等放开他的嘴唇后，Erik才低声这样说。  
Charles被吻得有些失神，这时候就无意识地问道：“什么？”  
Erik轻吻他的发际：“你以为我为什么会来洗手间，因为她同我说你不太好，央求我进来看看。”  
Charles这才明白妹妹大概把他的迷恋向对方和盘托出了。他挫败地把脸埋进Erik的颈窝：“天哪，而你还在约会。”  
“我没有在约会。”Erik直到现在才给他赦免：“假如你说的是Emma，那个和我一道的女人，她不是我的约会对象。”  
Charles又思考了一下，把自己从Erik怀里挣脱出来。  
“而你竟然还质问我同Raven的关系？”他不敢置信地说：“你进这个洗手间的目的根本就是羞辱我。”  
“你一直都在口是心非，Charles。”Erik抚摸他的脸，越来越低的语调中不再有攻击性：“华尔街满口谎言的骗子。”  
他们又吻上的时候，Charles原本信誓旦旦要做回同僚的念头就灰飞烟灭了。他放任自己沉浸在那种激情里，模糊地想自己一定是疯了才会想放弃这样好的肉体。  
等他们的衣襟不那么整齐时，厕所门又被推开了。来人看着他们光火地叫道：“滚出去，这里是给真正有生理需求的人使用的。”  
两人这才勉强把嘴唇分开，磨蹭的时候下体都起了一点变化。  
“虽然只吃了前菜，但我对这里的肋排并不真的感兴趣。”Charles舔了舔下唇说。  
“我在停车场有一辆车。”

Erik打开车门和Charles一起滚进车后座。两个人难耐地解开彼此的衣物。  
“我真是越来越堕落了。”Charles舔过Erik的腹肌：“办公室，公共洗手间，然后是有摄像头的停车场。”  
“你只是太喜欢它了。”Erik看着那两片殷红的嘴唇含住他被前液打湿的柱体，艰涩地问他：“你还有过更好的吗？”  
Charles无声地摇头，想着一旦经历过Erik，你就再也没法回头。（Once you go Erik, you never go back）  
Erik伸手够到副驾座前的储物箱，在里面摸索到一个管状物体。Charles从他手中接过，一边给他口交一边把沾湿的手指伸进后穴开拓自己，眉目间流露出又痛又爽的神情。  
Erik大概许久没有见过这样淫荡的场面，这时候就忍不住诅咒出声。Charles勃起的性器无人抚慰，于是无意识地磨蹭着Erik的胫骨，把那里弄得一片潮湿。  
“只是手指就能满足你了吗？”Erik按住银行家的后脑，把阴茎更深地送进去：“告诉我你真正想要什么。”  
“想要你巨大的老二。”Charles这时候也顾不上什么廉耻了，一边在手指上操着自己一边倾诉对那根阴茎的渴望：“每次都会被你插到神思恍惚。你怎么做到的？射进来的东西里有咒语吗？”  
Erik把他抱在怀里，用自己的手指接过那份工作。他很容易就找到了Charles的敏感点，一边在里面抽插一边舔他的乳头，银行家立刻就捂着脸扭动起来。  
“还有别人能满足你吗？”  
“没有了，只有你。”Charles说：“你的魔法有排他性，只和你操了两次，就让别的老二都变得索然无味。”银行家用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛望着他，Erik暗忖那里面又何尝没有魔力，然后就听到对方继续说：“我从来不为任何事耽误工作，但只要和你呆在同一个会议室里，我就忍不住想你裤子里的东西，想让它插进来，旁若无人地和你做爱。”  
Erik硬得发疼，于是撤出手指，把自己一点一点送进去。骑乘的体位让他进入得很深，到底的时候他们就一起发出了餍足的叹息。  
“而你还敢让我远离你。”Erik心胸狭隘地向上顶动，让Charles发出控制不住的呻吟。  
“我不应该这样迷恋你。”Charles含住那根阴茎上下起伏，气喘吁吁地说：“你妨碍我的工作，拿走了我专注的能力。”对Erik的沉迷就像是一场顽疾，他必须把那个病灶连根拔起。“可是约束自己并不管用，我还是想要你。”他抚摸Erik的颈线：“而你恨我。”  
Erik握着他的腰，几乎要把那里掐出痕迹。“你故意的，想趁机把我推开。”  
“但是你无论如何也不肯从我脑子里滚出去。”Charles伸手下去撸动自己，Erik却按住他的手不让他遂愿。他捧住Charles的脸，调慢节奏和他接吻，下身的撞击也不很急切，这并不是最容易让人高潮的那种方式，但意外地令他心神摇曳。  
“我不会让你那么轻易就得偿所愿。”Erik说：“接下来也别想摆脱我。”听起来他会像是一条跗骨之蛆，一颗粘在针织纤维上的苍耳那样牢牢在Charles心里占据一席之地。  
“闭嘴。”擅长发号施令的银行家这时候就难耐地说：“先好好地操我，然后我会考虑的，我保证。”  
Erik乐于从命，他托住Charles的大腿，加快在双臀间撞击的节奏。Charles在他的耸动下不断撞上汽车顶板，但这也不会消磨掉他的哪怕一丁点兴致。大概从外面看这辆车正在下流地震动，是个人都知道里面在发生怎样激烈又不可言说的事。  
Erik把Charles放倒在座椅上，拉起一条腿架在肩上，又用传教士体位进入。他似乎乐于挑战银行家柔韧性的极限，又握住对方的手腕不允许他触碰自己，于是伴随着剧烈的撞击，Charles的阴茎一下一下在小腹上拍打，流出的前液让那里变成亮晶晶的一片。  
“摸摸我。”Charles红着眼眶向他恳求，但Erik只是俯下身抱紧他继续操进去，严丝合缝的身体让Charles的性器得到一点摩擦。  
“你不是最喜欢我的老二吗？”Erik说：“证明给我看。”  
Charles把他夹得更紧，又将他拨弄自己头发的手指含在嘴里，睁着那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，就这样用截然相反的清纯看着他。  
Erik上下都被对方毫无保留地吞进去，有种浑身的要害都被Charles拿捏住的错觉。更兼有那种无害的，引诱他再更用力、更快一点的眼神，完全无从抵抗地低头吻下去，把Charles越发不知检点的呻吟堵住。  
他对准那个腺体抽插，满意地看到对方神态涣散，连肩膀都变成红色。你不能否认他是真心喜欢这样被操，至少Erik的老二和性能力得到了他全部的垂青。在他穿着西装三件套宣讲那些收购理念时，Erik永远不可能得到线索，仪态翩翩的银行家在他下面时会这样失控，就好像那些凛然的人生境界都被他的老二操得粉身碎骨。  
Charles不知道Erik还能这么快，他感到一股热源在脊柱不断累积然后散射出去，而他竟然真的被完完全全、彻彻底底地操射了。那感觉像是失禁一样羞耻，体液不受控制地从眼眶里、从嘴角边、从阴茎头部的缝隙中流出来，而他对此无能为力。  
Erik脸上的表情也差不多到了极限。他大力的抽出来然后插到底，一边问他还要不要，Charles狂热地恳求他全部射在里面，灌满自己。  
结束后Erik又抱着Charles吻了一会儿，这次银行家好好地回应了。Erik把阴茎抽出来时，白色的液体就滴滴答答地流下来，Charles热情地伏下去给他舔干净，让Erik觉得他差不多马上就想再来第二次，但这里显然不是个好的选择，考虑到穿着荧光色背心的工作人员正拿着一个对讲机戒备地向他们走过来。  
“现在跟我回家？”他把Charles拉起来问他：“我也会做肋排。”然后他以不必要的谨慎提出备选方案：“客厅里还有几份中餐馆的外卖菜单。”  
“我很愿意，Erik。”Charles扶着额头让自己冷静了一下，然后才抬起眼睛看他：“但是我很抱歉，这行不通。收购还没有结束，我不能让工作程序存在任何瑕疵。”  
这次Erik听懂了他的意思：Charles喜欢他，但更爱工作，而现在只能二选一。也许他们还有机会，但不是今天，不是现在。同Erik谈恋爱不是他的志趣，在肉欲上他表现出了令人痛恨的清醒。  
“好的。”Erik松开他，平淡地开口：“我同意保持距离，你有我的承诺。”  
对方的练达让他一时间无言以对，过了一会儿他才说：“谢谢你，Erik。”  
“不客气。”Erik不再看他：“现在穿上衣服滚下我的车。”


	4. Chapter 4

“Shaw基本上赢定了。”比对完两份收购要约后，特别委员会主席不无遗憾地这样说。  
“我们不能坐视公司落到那个混蛋手里。”Erik说：“想想工会会怎么看待这件事，每一个流水线上的员工都认为Shaw是个企图窃取公司的罪犯。”  
“别忘了我们负责的对象是股东，Lehnsherr。”主席除下眼镜疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁：“Xavier给的报价不够高，这是一条硬伤，对此我们无能为力。”  
“Shaw把持着公司机密和核心数据，而Charles Xavier的团队基本上是在对公司一无所知的情况下做出报价。”  
“说到这个，”主席又戴上眼镜望向Erik，“Shaw同我抗议过你。他认为你不具备在特别委员会投票的公允立场，他相信你和Xavier之间存在……某种我不便言明的关系。”他委婉却又慎重地说：“我认为那纯属无稽之谈，但当心点，别给我质疑你的理由。”  
Erik一下子就从椅子上站起来向外走去。  
“现在还没有截标，你要去哪里，Erik Lehnsherr？”这次是董事会秘书叫住了他。  
Erik握着会议室门把的动作顿了顿。  
“洗手间。”他就这样在董秘狐疑的注视下走了出去。

隔壁的两间会议室分别用作Charles和Shaw团队的休息室。路过Charles那间时，有个金发青年站起来尾随他一道走进洗手间。这是华尔街惯用的诡计，千万别以为那些声名远播的银行家都是价值投资的忠诚信徒，只有内幕交易才是这个圈子里亘古不变的成功法门。  
“您好，Lehnsherr先生。”那个名叫Alex Summers的菜鸟有点拘谨地同他打了个招呼。  
“Charles在哪里？”  
“谁——哦，您是说Xavier先生？”  
“他不在你们的休息室里。”Erik的确只往里面看了一眼，但那不妨碍他得到需要的信息。  
“Xavier先生身体有些不适。”Alex挠了挠头说：“他今天头疼得厉害，我猜也许是休息不足叠加压力过大，交感神经就不太稳定。”  
“所以他就缺席这个大日子？”  
野心勃勃的银行家在Erik和事业之间毫不犹豫地选择了后者，现在却胆敢这样儿戏，不能不让Erik感到自己被愚弄，也许Charles从没有心动过，他只是后者工作之余的一段插曲，一件性爱玩具，Charles只在床上给他热情。  
“Xavier先生在下一条街的威斯汀开了个套间。”Alex向他解释，大概是担心Charles在他这里被扣印象分：“临近截标的时候他会过来，就算坐在轮椅上——这是他的原话。”  
Erik从洗手间出来后，并没有如约返回会议室。他连外套都没有拿，就穿着一件羊毛西装走入曼哈顿中城的人流中。

Erik到达酒店顶楼时，发现Charles不设防地虚掩着房门。他用手指在上面轻扣，就听到里面有个声音有气无力地问道：“又有什么新情况，Scott？”  
Erik走进去，看到Charles只穿着一件浴袍扭曲地横在躺椅上，他大概是真的不舒服，闭着眼睛显出纠结的神色，而疼痛大概也没能让他有余力好好系上那条带子，于是Erik就看见了松松垮垮的布料下的大片肌肤。  
“你和下属谈工作时就穿成这样？”  
Charles见到他时显得十分意外，他挣扎着坐起来，又亡羊补牢地拢起衣襟。  
“你好，Erik。”他揉着太阳穴没去看对方的脸。  
“为什么不去会议室？”他有点明知故问地说。  
“头疼，如你所见——”  
Charles话还没说完，就感到对方的手指贴上他的额头。那种干燥的触感通常是点火的先兆，危机意识让银行家直觉性地后撤回避，大概他的动作有点超越病人体能的敏捷，Erik的脸一下子就沉了下来。  
“只是确认一下你有没有热度。”他抽回手冷冷地说：“别以为我还对你念念不忘。”  
“抱歉，我太失礼了。”过了一会儿Charles才聊胜于无地解释：“我没有发烧，谢谢你。”  
Charles没有反问他为什么要在这个时点出现在这里，也许头疼磨平了银行家的利喙。假使他真的这样发问，那么无言以对的那一个恐怕就是Erik。  
他为什么要不分轻重地擅离职守？需要一点新鲜空气不是来找Charles的理由，他冒失地从银行家的额头上试温度，随即又抛出欲盖弥彰的冷言冷语，但这并不能将他武装起来，Charles的病态面容瓦解了他进攻的能力。  
“不去医院吗？”  
“我知道这是怎么回事。”Charles说：“我会没事的。”  
就像迷上Erik一样，这也是一种他可以忍耐的痛苦。  
“也不吃药？”Erik接着问。  
“不能吃药。”他勉强地微笑了一下：“我得确保神志清醒。”  
那种对自己毫不珍惜的态度，仿佛宇宙只围绕着收购这一件事，而其他的统统无关紧要，Erik突然就被触怒了。  
“我不知道你这样也能称得上神志清醒。”  
“你看，现在我离你这样近，”银行家不以为意地说，“而我还能克制自己别投入你的怀里，我的确是很清醒的。”  
“这是指责吗，Charles？”  
“你向我承诺过距离，Erik。”也许是病痛的缘故Charles的眼眶有点泛红：“那意味着没有多于客套的关心，没有超越公事的接触。而你就这样强行闯进来——”  
“你听到我敲了门，Charles。”Erik说：“是你自己忘了上锁。”  
这话让Charles伸手捂住了眼睛。Erik从他心里长驱直入，竟然还敢强词夺理地将它归咎于他自己的疏失。  
“你来这里对任何事都没有帮助，无论是投标还是我的头疼，” Charles下了逐客令：“我现在要去床上躺一会儿。”  
“Shaw的报价比你高。”在Charles摇晃着从沙发上站起来时，Erik突然这样说。  
“我已经知道了。”Charles没什么语气地说：“假如你没有别的事，等会儿截标了我们再会。”  
走进卧室时Charles被台阶绊了一跤，他不知道为什么要有这种愚蠢的设计，就好像没有它你就不能得知客厅和卧房的分割线在哪里。  
Charles跪在地上定了定神，这时候Erik已经走过去不由分说地把他打横抱起来。  
“你破坏了我们的约定。”Charles看向他的侧脸：“为什么不能就像说好的那样、离我远一点？”  
“你应该让自己做个健康的混蛋。”Erik冷冷地瞥了他一眼。  
Charles闻言叹了口气，然后贴上去抱住Erik的脖子，把头埋在后者的颈窝。“也许我的确是个混蛋，”他低声说，“否则我不能解释自己的窃喜，也许你只是出于同僚情谊来这里探视，但我很高兴自己没被彻底忘记。”  
Erik没再说话，他用一种和面部表情无关的温柔和慎重把Charles放在床上，但后者没有松开圈在他脖子上的手指。  
“再抱抱我，求你。”银行家大概是想借着疾病向他行凶，否则他不该流露出这样的痛楚和脆弱，几乎让Erik忘记对方从不恳求：“这真的很疼。”  
Erik脱下西装外套，坐上去把Charles抱在怀里。Charles把饱受折磨的脑袋贴在他的大腿上，闭着眼睛像一只倦怠的猫科动物。  
“你就是想利用我。”他把手指揉进Charles的卷发里。  
“闭嘴，别让我再听见那个该死的字眼。”Charles伸手抚摸他的嘴唇，眼睛里有光在流淌。  
这就引诱Erik慢慢俯下身吻住Charles。虽然后者宣称自己身体不适，但那一点也不妨碍他主动把手探进Erik的衬衣，手指在那些肌肉线条上流连不去。  
“你想不想？”Charles喘着气问他。  
这话让Erik有些意外：“你不是在头疼？”  
“假如错过这个我一定会责备自己，”银行家的理智丢盔弃甲，“谁也不知道这会不会是最后一次，也许明天你就会发现我不值得留恋——”  
Erik用行动反驳了他的话。他解开Charles的浴袍，发现他连内裤都没穿，粉红色的阴茎已经竖起来在滴水了。  
“你办公时都这么放荡吗，Charles？”Erik贴着他的耳朵问：“你的下属知道你心不在焉地听汇报时挂着空挡吗？”


	5. 第四辆车-下

“见到你就控制不住自己。”灼热的气流让Charles感到耳廓滚烫：“你闻起来有股催情的味道。”  
Erik如他所愿地舔起Charles的脖子，大腿挤进他的双腿间慢慢磨蹭根部，手指从背后伸过去揉乳尖，银行家就这样蜷缩在他怀里轻轻颤抖，从脸颊到肩膀全都染上了看起来很纯情的红晕。  
“别告诉我这里没有润滑剂。”他轻咬对方的耳垂，拇指揉过阴茎头部的那条缝隙，这几乎让Charles没办法好好地说话，他费了一点功夫才告诉Erik浴室里应该有一瓶开了封的按摩精油。  
Erik花了一点时间找到那瓶东西，折返时又去客厅把门关好，等他回到床边，Charles竟然已经咬着嘴唇在用右手撸动自己，那根粉红色的东西在拳头里进出的样子只会让人想要无情地惩罚他。  
“这么迫不及待？”Erik居高临下地按住Charles的手，而后者毫无愧色地抱怨道：“你去得太久了。”  
Erik立刻伏下去含住他，吮吸头部周围最敏感的部位，现在Charles的怨言都变成了支离破碎的喘息。  
“为什么会有按摩油？”Erik在口交的间隙中问他：“你的下属还负责按摩你的身体吗？”  
“我叫了客房服务，”Charles把他按回去继续吸自己，“我不和同事睡觉，只有你让我破例。”  
“他们怎么按摩你的？”Erik仍旧三心二意地舔他，湿润的手指在后穴下流地打着圈：“像这样吗？”  
“别胡说、”Charles在他的前后夹击之下扭动起来，“那只是酒店的正常项目——”  
“他们没有这样做？”Erik突然就探入两根手指在里面搅动：“那真抱歉，你看起来很享受这个。”被强行撑开的感觉让Charles闷哼了一声。随后他就感到那两根手指熟练地滑向深处，在他的敏感点上不怀好意地拂来拂去。  
“和他们比我的服务怎么样？”Erik避重就轻地舔着下面的两颗球，又故意问他这样混账的问题。  
“你的废话太多了。”Charles别开脸闭着眼睛说：“要不是头疼，我现在就该把你捆起来，堵上你的嘴，在这张床上随心所欲地骑你。”  
Erik的呼吸和动作都因为这话变得粗鲁起来，那种恰如其分的痛感让Charles发出满意的呻吟。  
“可以了，现在就插进来。”银行家把他拉起来接吻，又用双腿紧紧夹住他的腰，这样的热情简直让人却之不恭，但出于谨慎Erik还是再次确认了一遍。  
“你的身体真的没问——”话还没问完他就被Charles推倒在床上，后者解下他的皮带随意地扔到身后，打开裤子释放出那根东西。大概是因为许久没有见到那样惊人的尺寸，银行家这时候就忍不住舔了舔下唇，然后握住它慢慢地在自己打开的双腿间送进去。  
Erik觉得那个地方依旧紧得不可思议，他们总共做过三次，Charles从来不会让他轻而易举地进去。  
也许是因为身体不适，只进入了头部就让Charles显出力有不逮的虚弱，他趴在Erik的胸膛上，汗水顺着睫毛滴下来：“别再说无聊的话，就行行好快点给我。”  
Erik握住他的双臀，把自己完全插进去，换来了银行家的一声呜咽。是他自己拒绝柔情相待的，他就只配得到欲望驱动下的粗暴操干，Erik告诫自己，千万别因为生理假象就从心底生出什么柔软的情愫，那简直愚不可及。他一边想一边向上顶动，Charles软绵绵地倚靠在他怀里，那个甬道紧紧吸附着他，像是对他的性器显出迷恋又拒绝的矛盾态度。Erik感到不很尽兴，又将对方按在床上从后面插入。  
银行家姿态柔顺地任他为所欲为，头疼敲碎了他平日里笃定强势的精英外壳。Erik只插了一轮他就射在自己胸口，他甚至没用手照料过那个地方，就只是靠前列腺的一点摩擦，而对方在抽插时都没有特地取悦他。  
Charles从不沦陷得这样快，而现在才意识到恐怕已经太晚。  
“这么敏感？”Erik根本没有停顿一下，在撞击中扯着Charles的头发把他拉起来舔他的耳朵：“荡货。”  
Charles还在断断续续地射精，后穴里不间断的耸动带来过度的刺激，他蜷起脚趾时几乎有点耳鸣。  
“太久没做了。”对方的话音里带着哽咽，Erik以为自己听错了，他把Charles翻过来，震惊地发现对方的眼角和床单上都是一片潮湿。  
“很痛？”他退出来检查刚才被反复入侵的地方，所幸那里并没有受伤。  
“是太爽了。”Charles扭头避开他的眼睛：“只要被你插入就控制不住自己，老二和泪腺都是。”  
“到底怎么了？”Erik没有对这套说辞买账，他扳过Charles的脸，执意和那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛对视，那几乎让无坚不摧的银行家看起来像是手无寸铁。  
“你还操不操了？”Charles反问他。  
这话Erik滞了一下：“我不能乘人之危。”  
“我倒希望你那么做。”Charles打断他：“我以为操哭一个男人对你来说应该是件充满情趣而不是倒尽胃口的事。”  
Erik无言地看着他，过了一会儿才把银行家按进怀里，摸着他的头发说：“这种时候就别硬撑了。”  
Charles安静地在那里呆了一会儿，然后慢慢伸手环住他的腰：“你知道，我就只是想跟你做爱，利用你的老二把我脑子里的杂音全都操出去。”  
“刚才你还说过不想再听见那个词。”  
这话让Charles叹了口气：“你听起来有点陌生。”  
“就当是头疼的福利。”Erik吻了吻他的发心。  
Charles轻笑了一下，圈住对方仍旧半硬的下体：“至少让我用手帮你解决。”  
Erik却推开他的手：“暂时我们可以不谈性。”  
他们一起无声地躺了一会儿，老实说赤身裸体地和一个极具魅力的男人待在床上却不抱有性爱目的，这是相当反常的。这时候Erik的手机响起来。他看了一眼屏幕，是董事会秘书的来电，于是他歉然对Charles示意了一下，然后才接起来。  
“你人在哪里？”对方不客气地问。  
“现在还没有截标，我出去吸根烟。”  
“据我所知你从不沾那鬼东西。”  
“这就是为什么我要先花几分钟说服自己，然后再步行五个街区去买烟和打火机。”Erik仍旧面不改色地诡辩，令对方为之气结。然后他雪上加霜地补了一句：“还有，别管我们的核心利润贡献来源叫鬼东西。”  
“现在我们收到了第三份标书。”过了一会儿董秘才气急败坏地说：“委员会马上就要组织投票，你是滚着屁股马上回来，还是通过他妈的录音电话来远程表决？”  
Erik掐断电话时，Charles已经穿戴完毕，看起来也整理好了情绪。  
“刚才我接到通知，James Howlett也参与竞价了。”  
“他出的价格怎么样？”Charles虽然这样询问，但眉宇间并不十分意外。  
“目前是最高价。”  
Charles点了点头，像是稍微松了口气：“但可行性恐怕是最差的。我们都知道，他的报价非常仓促，他甚至没能和投行谈妥发债的事宜。”  
“你觉得特别委员会会怎么决策？”  
“他们喜欢我，可是Shaw的报价更好。”Charles设想道：“而Logan，也就是Howlett，他的介入就给了特别委员会一个绝佳的借口，也许我会因此获得第二轮竞价的机会。”  
“一切都在你的掌控之中，Charles。”Erik不真的有疑问地说：“你是不是一早就计划好了？”  
Charles诚实地点了点头：“这是个应急的备案，我对这次报价并不很有信心，理由你明白的。”  
Erik没再说话，他只是沉默地把衣服穿好。但针织品和记忆海绵不同，它们受到挤压过后并不能完美复原，于是他看起来就远不如Charles那样平整妥帖、无懈可击，这让他觉得自己有点儿可笑。  
“你的头疼也是剧本的一部分吗？”Erik忽然问：“以便于名正言顺地待在这里遥控一切？”  
“你明知道我没必要做这些伪装。”Charles看起来有点受伤。或许这是他以为对方身心受挫的后遗反应。但大概率它只是个幻觉。  
“事实上我并不知道。”Erik漠然地说：“别太高估我。”  
“这只是我的预期，没有人知道事情会不会如我所想——”Charles只说了一半就放弃了，然后他苦闷地笑了一下：“假如真的有第二轮，你会希望我退出竞标吗？”  
“不。那不是真的你。”说完他勒令自己目不斜视地走了出去。


	6. 第五辆车

Erik看到来电提示，是Charles。虽然他们交换过私人号码，但是从未通过那个联络。  
而现在是周五深夜，银行家通常用以寻欢作乐的时段，他不认为对方有任何同他通话的必要性。但瞪了屏幕两秒钟之后，他还是接听起来。  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“嘿，这边是Raven。”电话那头乱糟糟的背景音里传来一个女声：“Raven Xavier，Charles的妹妹，之前在牛排馆见过。”  
Erik记得她，那个漂亮的金发女郎，看起来同她哥哥没有半点相像的地方。  
“什么事？”  
“Charles喝醉了。你得过来接他。”  
这话荒谬到Erik没能马上做出拒绝。“他不是未成年，我对他也没有监护义务。”他顿了顿：“假如你需要帮助，打给911。”  
“操你的，Erik Lehnsherr。”对面直接飚了脏话，这就进一步证实了Erik对那对兄妹的相似性的判断：“他是因为你才喝成那个样子，而你胆敢置身事外。”  
“你错估了我对他的影响力。”Erik语气仍旧冷冰冰的：“把电话给Charles，假如他有什么需要，让他自己和我说。”  
Raven一边把手机递过去一边附在Charles耳边嚷嚷，结果后者一接起来就说：“我已经忘记你了，Erik天杀的Lehnsherr，你对我来说什么也不是。”通常来说这时候他应该为妹妹的莽撞道歉，然后礼貌地挂断电话，而不是试图用那些夹枪带棒的话激怒对方：“你以为只有你的老二又粗又大，能让我从后面高潮？今晚有很多男人，多的是比你年轻漂亮的——”  
Raven听到这里就忍无可忍地把手机夺回来。  
“我再问你一次，你他妈的到底过不过来？”她愤怒地吼道。  
这次Erik只确认了一句：“我现在在费城出差，路上需要一点时间，你能不能暂时看住他？”

Erik在去机场的路上让秘书安排了航班。等他到达私人飞机专用的航站楼时，公司的机组已经原地待命。省去了值机和安检这两道程序还是为Erik节约了一点时间，他比计划提前半小时抵达了Charles所在的酒吧。  
见到他后，Raven把Charles的外套和钥匙往他怀里一塞，又和他说了一个地址：“现在他是你的了。”她一边说一边拎起包作势走人：“你想对他做什么都可以，就确保他别噎死在自己的呕吐物里。”  
“难道你不和我一起送他回去？”  
Raven闻言冲着他翻了翻眼睛，“我为什么要为你的错误埋单？”  
“把缺乏行为能力的哥哥丢给一个陌生人，”Erik有点难以置信，“这是Xavier的家族情谊？”  
“闭嘴，我在这里守了一晚上，早就尽到了妹妹的责任。”Raven振振有词地说道：“而你必须负责剩下的善后工作，既然这全他妈的因你而起。”说完这话她就款款地走了，似乎笃定Erik不会对哥哥坐视不理。  
Erik别无选择用外套把Charles裹起来，又架着他的肩膀扶他出门。但是往往教养良好的银行家这时候就理智全无，他在Erik怀里懒洋洋地挣扎：“我不会再和你做爱了。”  
Erik知道自己不该回应那些醉话，但他还是说：“我送你回家。”  
“我不想在自己的地方和你上床。”Charles苦闷地扶住额头：“那意味着搬家或是置换全套家具，而我爱现在的住处。”  
Erik额头的青筋跳了一下。Charles的语气基本上就把他和麻风病人画了等号，就好像他是某种令人避之不及的致命存在。  
回想起来，Charles的确从不在自己的地盘上和他牵扯上什么关系，而献出了办公室和车后座的那个蠢货是他自己。  
现在Erik才知道Raven所谓的善后工作是什么。而考虑到Charles就住在附近，Raven却宁愿等上几个小时让远在宾州的Erik前来接手，也说不定这是Xavier兄妹合谋的陷阱。  
“我不是来和你上床的。”Erik用缺乏温度的语调说：“把你送到家我就离开。”  
“别骗我。”Charles扭过头，酒气就喷在他的下巴上：“你最乐意看到我为你意乱情迷的样子。用你该死的老二引诱我，再强行剥掉我的体面，这事对你来说是不是特别妙趣横生？”  
Erik紧绷着脸，对Charles的指控不置一词。银行家并不打算就此放过他，但酒精让他的抗拒效果更类似于下流的磨蹭：“给我冠上利用的罪名，是不是就为了找个借口来羞辱——”  
Erik这时候把Charles推开了一些，又沉着声警告他：“假如你确实不想做爱，就别这样动来动去。”  
但这可不是寻常状态下通情达理的Charles，现在的银行家只想恃酒行凶，他不要脸地又贴上来，右手伸下去揉Erik鼓起来的裆部。  
“也没有多大，我干嘛要为它耿耿于怀——”  
Charles半闭着眼睛，露出那种迷惑又对自己失望的神色。话还没说完，他就被Erik像袋行李那样架上了肩头。Charles吓了一跳，反射性地曲起膝盖撞向Erik的胸膛，让后者痛得忍不住寻思自己公器私用地星夜赶回纽约简直就是自虐。更不要说之后他还要因此面对内外部审计的盘问。  
“安分点，马上就到了。”Erik忍痛说，但最后还是掐着屁股才让银行家安静下来。

Charles的公寓倒是没有像Erik肖想的那样富丽堂皇。它的确位于上城的高档社区，客厅的落地窗前是无遮挡的中央公园景观，但到底也没有什么路易十五枝形吊灯，或是塞尚、马蒂斯的地标性油画。  
所见之处都是散乱的书和便签条，客厅里居然还竖着一块白板，除了过分宽敞之外，看起来更像是大学教授的起居室。  
Erik把Charles丢在沙发里，后者满脸痛苦地捂着腹部。Erik问他怎么了，那人就指责道：“你的肩膀顶到我的胃了，你这混蛋，而我竟然没能吐在你的背上。”  
Erik闻言居然罕见地笑了一下，像是被Charles毫无杀伤力的抱怨取悦了。他居高临下地看着Charles，整个人显出一个过于英俊又过于危险的气息，令后者感到心跳剧烈口干舌燥。于是他要了一杯热水，Erik无声地捋了捋散乱下来的额发后就转身去了操作岛，几分钟后他带回来一个热气腾腾的马克杯，又堪称耐心地给Charles喂下去。  
倒也不是Erik的问题，但对方这样神态专注地为他服务着实是种干扰，Charles只喝了两口，就有些液体顺着他敞开的衣领流了进去。他烦躁地扯开衣襟，解开皮带，又颐指气使地要求Erik去把浴缸准备好。  
反正他喝醉了，现在他要物尽其用。  
等他们中清醒的那个回来时，Charles已经脱得接近于一丝不挂，几乎要在沙发上进入睡眠。Erik耐着性子把他挂在腿上的内裤和仅剩的一只袜子脱下来，又抱着他放进浴缸里。  
Charles浸入热水时就舒服得发出了一记过于色情的呻吟。这对Erik来说不是很好，但更过火的是，接下来银行家竟然把一条腿伸出来挂在浴缸壁外，又伸手撸动自己半勃的阴茎，按摩浴缸的震动水流只会让他看起来更加不成体统。然后Charles在这幅活色生香的画面中扭头看了他一眼，半是困惑半是责备地说道：“你还在这里做什么？出去。”  
说完Charles就自顾自地闭上眼睛，继续在拳头中让自己获得快乐。热气蒸腾之中，双腿大敞的银行家浑身都泛着放荡的桃红色，他张着两片浆果似的嘴唇，在自娱自乐中发出毫无廉耻的愉悦叹息。  
考虑到对方素有酒后纵欲的劣迹，Erik在扯开领带时几乎是带着怒气的。  
等他跨进浴缸坐下来，Charles才稍微收敛手上的动作。“我告诉过你出去了。”他重申道：“我不会和你上床的。”  
Erik罔顾对方的意愿把他搂进怀里。“只是帮你洗澡。”他说着接管过Charles右手的工作，涂满浴液的手指在银行家的下体上或轻或重地揉捏。  
“我不需要，”Charles气喘吁吁地抗议，“我也不想和你一起洗澡。”  
“你做得不够好。”Erik贴在他的耳边说道：“你需要我。”说着他大力地揉过头部，基本上就让Charles的脚趾都蜷了起来。他敷衍地撸动了几下，然后指关节骤然收紧，Charles就这样狼狈地在他手中射了出来。  
Erik把他射出来的东西抹到他的嘴唇和乳头上，半透明的白色液体点缀得那里看起来分外淫糜。  
然后他凑过去，两个人这才好好地吻了一次。Charles酒后的舌头也不算僵硬，只吮了吮Erik的下唇就让他硬到发疼了。  
“现在我要帮你洗这里了，”Erik用指尖轻轻戳刺他的后穴，“准备好了吗？”  
“我只是喝醉了，但不是傻。”Charles好像把部分酒精沉淀也射出去了，这时就恢复了一点神智，但他的怒火看起来依旧显得有气无力：“我说了不上床，你这混蛋。”  
“而你做的每件事都是在求我操你。”Erik对那些怨气视而不见，径自把Charles抱起来，又拿过架子上的大浴巾把两个人擦干。  
等他们回到那张尺寸超大的床上时，Erik就问他润滑剂放在哪里，又在主人闭口不言时自作主张地翻了床头柜。  
“我恨Raven，她就是我的艳遇终结者，”身后那人突然说，“本来我现在应该和两个金发帅哥在这张床上滚来滚去。”  
这话要是放到平时必定要触怒Erik，但这时候他只是转过来似笑非笑地问：“夜夜笙歌的人需要这个？”  
Charles看到对方手里拿着一根紫红色的震动棒，大小基本就跟当事人双腿间的那根相仿。被揭穿了的羞惭让他涨红了脸，过了一会儿才别开眼继续胡说：“没错，我就是那么饥渴，一夜情之后还要用工具再来一轮。你以为凭着你就能满足我？”  
“那我们就来试试好了。”Erik很配合地沉下脸，用那种隐约要爆发的冷酷嗓音说道。  
Charles不知道Erik是不是在演，但他的阴茎因为这风雨欲来的气场而兴奋地跳动了一下。随后Erik就把他翻过去，某个灵活湿润的东西从后面探进来。他意识到那是Erik的舌头，整个人就有点摇摇欲坠的感觉。但是严厉的董事这时候握着他的屁股勒令他把那个地方端正地翘好，舌苔刮过内壁的触感让他的下体又站了起来。  
然后替换舌头的是三根手指。Erik勉强维持着耐性扩张那个地方，前列腺上若有若无的抚慰几乎让Charles的声音失控：“可以了，停下来，Erik，拜托。”  
“不，我们说好了这里需要被清洁。”他的手指无情地在里面滑动，发出黏腻淫糜的声音，而那个隐秘的所在被玩弄得泛着水光。  
Erik在任何场合下都有极强的主见，当然在床上也一贯强势。但不得不说这种支配欲倒也让Charles觉得他异常性感。  
“换你的肉棒进去，”最后还是Charles先把自己的王放倒认输了，他的脸颊红到滴血，“手指够不到里面。”  
Erik扶着性器从正面插进去，直到阴囊贴上Charles瓷白色的臀部。  
“真紧。”Erik闷哼了一声：“每天都用大号的按摩棒，居然还能这么紧。”  
Charles这时候不想说其实Erik更大这种助长他傲慢的评价，便咬住了下唇，但Erik打开了那根紫红色的东西，把震动的头部贴上了他敏感的乳尖。  
银行家立刻就弓起背叫出声，阴茎湿得一塌糊涂，连累他屁股里那一根都抽搐了一下，又变得更大。他别过头咬住枕头的一角，但是被Erik扳回来。  
“需要磨牙棒吗，宝贝？”Erik这样问道，把震动棒送到Charles嘴边。后者大概是执意要挑起战争，马上就极尽能事地舔那根塑胶制品的头部，然后看着Erik用那种暧昧的节奏把整根都含进去。仿佛他嘴里的那一根仿制品倒是比屁股里的原装货更加美味和货真价实。  
Erik几乎立刻就上头了，也没有什么温存的前序就开始快节奏地抽插，Charles被操得一下下撞在床头，嘴里再吞吐另一根巨物就成了无法达成的任务。Erik随手把那根东西抽出来扔在地上，又把Charles换了个方向继续插入。  
刚刚释放之后又被反复撩拨让Charles感到难以负荷，但Erik牢牢掌控着节奏。  
“停下，Erik。”他看起来非常难受，虽然还没失态到上次那种止不住眼泪的地步：“我受不了了，求你。”  
“但你下面告诉我你还想要。”Erik残忍地把他的双手按在头顶，下身仍在不断地操干。  
Charles有点狂躁地摇头，虽然阴茎只有在Erik插到底时才能在腹肌得到一点摩擦，但这仍旧不妨碍后面的快感累积。然后Charles双腿痉挛地绷紧，呻吟着又到了第二次。Erik从他的性器上抹了一点体液，把手指放进对方嘴里搅动。  
“这么快。”Erik大概对于他的不应期之短也有些震惊：“这是天赋异禀吗，每晚艳遇先生？”  
Charles想对那些嘲讽装聋作哑，但到底还是没能对抗住自己的怒气。他说过什么来着？‘你以为只有你的老二又粗又大，能让我从后面高潮？’现在Erik就用事实反驳他了。  
“你和我上床是不是就为了摸清我的软肋，满足你无聊的报复心，”他瞪着Erik，这时就让后者有种他已经醒酒的错觉，“因为你笃定我玩弄你的身体，下了床就对你翻脸无情？”  
Erik一时间无言以对。他俯下身吻住Charles的嘴唇，又加快冲刺的速度。Charles在耸动之间拒绝看他，眼睛里有种让人心碎的东西，然后Erik咬着牙，在对方高潮的余韵结束前悉数射出来。  
他退出来的时候白色的液体就顺着Charles的大腿流下来。他也不知道为什么自己越来越沉迷这种无保护的性行为，考虑到他并不可能真的填满那条欲望的沟壑，而对方也绝无怀孕的可能性。  
他们在性爱后沉默了一会儿，然后Charles说了句：“说好的清洁，但你搞砸了。”  
Erik把他抱进浴室里做第二次洗浴。在对方昏昏欲睡时，他突然说：“我很抱歉。”  
“为什么？”Charles别开了脸：“反正我现在还宿醉着，明天就记不得这回事了。”  
那副样子让Erik觉得胸腔发闷，但他还是说了：“我和你上床只是因为你充满魅力。”  
Charles闻言不置可否地看了他一眼。Erik怀疑他从对方脸上看到的红晕并不存在。  
“你不怕这样说又惨遭利用？”Charles还是避开他的注视。  
“你不是满腹算计的人。”Erik凑过去抚摸对方的嘴唇：“我丧失理性才会那样揣测你。”  
“你现在就是射干了脑子的状态，也没有什么理性可言。”现在Charles的蓝眼睛转过来了，但他还是嘴硬。  
Erik没再理会银行家的话，他摸着对方的脸，慢慢地把嘴唇贴上去。但没想到下一秒Charles一整夜的酗酒终于让他全无征兆地吐了出来。  
Charles看到Erik脸色铁青地打扫那一片狼藉时，才真心有点高兴起来。  
“你知道吗，这是你应得的惩罚，Erik。”肇事者听起来简直有点儿兴高采烈：“谁让你说我的疾病是演技的。”  
“闭嘴，Charles，”Erik理论上也是养尊处优的那一类，但他处理家务的手法居然很娴熟，“你应该好好刷个牙先。”  
于是Charles就含着漱口水继续看Erik劳作，那副肩膀，那把腰，着实是无可挑剔，在审美上他还是必须尊重自己。Charles着迷地来回打量，并且在某些不利于观赏的角度出言指挥：“把屁股再翘高一点，Erik。”   
然后作壁上观的银行家立刻被押解到床上去略施惩戒了。  
真正入睡之前，Charles躺在他怀里说：“你知道，我们现在还是没法约会的。”  
晚上的气氛一直很好，Charles不是故意想旧事重提，但眼下他没有更好的机会了。  
“我必须先把第二轮竞价做好。”Charles看向对方的眼睛：“为了我，也为了你。我希望你不反对。”  
Erik沉默了片刻，收紧了搂在他腰上的手臂。  
“好的。”他终于说了让Charles如释重负的话：“我赞同你。”  
“从明天开始我就会飞去伦敦，在放弃第二轮竞标的假象下继续全力以赴地工作。这意味着我们短期内见不了面。”Charles说：“但是一切结束以后，我会立刻去找你。无论结果如何。”


	7. 完结车

“听说Xavier很可能放弃第二轮投标。”散会后，Erik听到董事会秘书在同另一名委员窃窃私语：“还没到感恩节，他已经飞伦敦了，他的秘书也说不清他什么时候回来。”  
董秘是Shaw安插过来的眼线，自然乐于看到竞争对手主动退让，倒是那名委员客观地说：“那就太辜负我们给的第二次机会了，毕竟我们都希望公司有个更好的估值。”  
“至少还有Howlett那边，”董秘有点幸灾乐祸地说，“无论如何我们能向股东交代过去。”  
Charles在他们和好的第二天就飞去伦敦了，随后有关他退出竞购的传闻就开始蔓延，对此他隶属的机构一直在矢口否认，但模糊的口径反倒加剧了市场的猜疑，公司股价随之拐头向下。事态就如同Charles筹划的那样发展，从董秘的态度来推测，Shaw那边很可能也松懈了警惕心。  
但没有人像他这样了解Charles的抱负，他天性达观，不会轻言放弃，对事业抱有高道德底线的进取心。这就是为什么Charles一定能击败Shaw获得这场战役的胜利，对此Erik毫不怀疑。  
等他回到办公室，Charles的私线电话就过来了。  
“还不睡？”Erik看了下表，伦敦已经是深夜了。  
“睡不着，”Charles答道，“大概是时差问题。”  
“吃片褪黑素。”Erik说：“已经两周了，我以为你早就适应了伦敦时区。”  
“好吧，事实是我想你了。”银行家在那头显得不情不愿：“已经两周了，我猜我有点寂寞。”  
Erik笑了一下，但回答听起来依旧冷漠：“这说明你不够忙，Charles，好好去做点正事。”  
“我也这样认为，可是只有Magnus在身边——”  
这话让Erik一下子提高了声调：“Magnus他妈的是谁？”  
“我的按摩棒，颜色和尺寸都是按照你订制的。”Charles好像在那头舔了舔嘴唇：“但还是你更粗一点。”  
Erik深吸了一口气：“我还在工作，Charles。”  
“哦，是吗？”银行家无耻地说：“说说看你现在穿着什么。”  
听到Erik并不答话，Charles就自顾自地说下去：“我现在穿着睡袍，没有内裤，正在百无聊赖地抚摸Magnus，但还是你的手感比较好。”  
Erik顿时觉得裤子有点紧，他松了松领带。  
“你是说你想念我的老二。”  
“我想念你的老二，你的窄腰，你下流的舌头。”电话那头的声音低下来：“摸摸我你就知道了，全是湿的，都为你准备好了。”  
听到这里Erik忍不住咒骂了一句：“荡货。”  
“打开你的裤链，把我最需要的东西解放出来，”Charles开始低低地喘息：“不要前戏，就直接插进来，整根进来，插到最深。”  
Erik也把手伸下去，呼吸越来越粗重。  
“已经两周没做了，你这么饥渴，是不是一插入就能高潮？”  
“是的没错。”Charles呻吟起来：“但是你不允许我释放。你会用最混蛋的方式捆住我——告诉我你今天是不是打了我最讨厌的那条紫色领带？”  
“不仅是那里，还要把你捆在床柱上，因为你淫荡得让人叹为观止。”Erik手上的动作越来越大力：“蒙住你的眼睛，就用你最看不惯的那条领带，然后好好地管教你。”  
“现在我什么也看不见，就只能感觉到你巨大的肉棒……嗯，在凶狠地干我。”  
“你还在求我放开你，让你射出来，但我毫不理会。”Erik咬着牙：“你的恳求都是假的，你就喜欢被我这样专制对待，粗暴地把你操到抽抽噎噎。”  
这时候Charles的声音里居然真的带了点哽咽：“行行好，Erik。我的眼泪快要把领带都浸湿了。”  
Erik肖想Charles此刻正在那根按摩棒上操着自己，那幅画面让他的情绪都开始脱轨。  
“别装可怜了，Charles，你明明就爽到不行。”  
“是的，要你——”  
这时候电话突然断了。Erik整理了一下呼吸，发现他的手机没电了。  
用办公电话联络Charles不是个好主意。谈话的私人性质是一方面，而他同Charles过从甚密的证据只会给收购进程带来阻力。  
等充上电以后，他再拨回去，Charles只干巴巴地和他互道了晚安。再后来他们又尝试过几次，但是两个人都不太在状态。  
直到感恩节当天，Erik在伦敦时间还不太晚的时候给Charles去电话，却一直被转接到语音信箱。Charles公务繁忙时答复电话就不那么及时，但这次他竟然等到晚上九点多才收到回电。  
“你在这个时候还不睡？”  
“假如你在纽约过节，就给我开个门。”  
Erik拉开门看到银行家带着一个登机行李箱风尘仆仆地站在门口，眼睛里就忍不住流露出笑意。  
“你提前回来了？”  
“别浪费时间说话，现在就操我。”Charles把大衣脱下来随意地丢在地上，勾住Erik的脖子就凑上来吻住他。两个人好久都没有好好地吻过了，圣诞季的纽约把他冻的唇齿冰凉，但一点也不妨碍那个亲吻的热度在两人的唇舌间逐步攀升。  
“等一下，Charles——”Erik很努力才让自己离开那两片嘴唇，但银行家却牢牢地缠上去：“等不及了，现在就想要你，”他带着Erik的手往某个不可言说的地方摸去，一边看着他火上浇油地说，“我已经准备过了。”  
那里果然已经又湿又软，Erik一瞬间兴奋得有点不知所措。但他马上意识到自己不是一个人，便略微后撤拉开两人的距离说：“现在不行——”  
Erik拒绝的态度并不寻常，但欲火焚身的银行家这时候可没什么洞见。  
“说你不想要我，否则我不会停下。”Charles气势汹汹地打断他，在那种穷追不舍的引诱下Erik差点没能把持住自己。最后还是客厅里突然出现的那个女声中断了一切——  
“Erik，亲爱的，有客人吗？”  
Charles顿时僵住了，这个节日的特殊性预示了Erik同那个素未谋面的女人之间具有非比寻常的关系。那双蓝眼睛既震惊又痛苦地望向Erik：“认真的？你有别人了？”  
“你误会了，Charles——”  
他的话还没说完，银行家已经后退到了门边。  
“我不敢相信你对我劈腿——”然后他苦笑着摇了摇头：“也许你觉得我们只是操过几次，我甚至没有立场要求排他的关系。”  
Charles的误会跑偏得厉害，Erik忍不住就叹了口气。这时候那个声音的主人已经走过来关切地询问Erik：“一切都好吗？”  
“是的，妈妈。”Erik回过头向那个眉目与他肖似的女子介绍道：“这是Charles。”  
银行家愣了一下，考虑到他一贯处变不惊，现在他看起来就显得有点傻气。  
“你好，我是Edie。”那位Lehnsherr家族的母亲并不掩饰对Charles的喜爱和好奇，令后者不由自主地想到他自己家里的那位可从不如此。她握住Charles的手，热情地说：“欢迎你加入我们的晚餐。”  
“你好，夫人，以及谢谢。”Charles一下子红了脸，这让他看起来显得很年轻，仿佛对这样的场合毫无经验。  
“叫我Edie，拜托。”对方因为Charles过分礼貌的称谓笑了起来。但Sharon从来只以夫人而非母亲的身份生活，她是不下厨房也不读睡前故事的那种，她甚至从不在Charles面前露出这样“有失体面”的笑容，她总是骄矜地昂着下巴，妆容精致仿佛无时不刻都在警惕镜头后的谛视，回想起来，她这一生就好像活在戈雅笔下的宫廷画布里。  
Charles赞美餐桌上的每一样菜色，尤其南瓜派和火鸡填充物让他打起了精神。Erik在他耳边问是不是不习惯这样简陋的筵席，毕竟他是成长在一座城堡里的那种阶层。但事实是今天以前Charles并不知道节日和家庭品尝起来是这个味道。  
“我不知道犹太人也过感恩节。”Charles试着起个话头。  
“就只是找个理由浪费点食物。”Edie温柔地笑：“我亲爱的Erik太瘦了。”  
Charles想到那人肌理分明的小腹，的确是偏瘦削的体型，但他又有点自私地觉得这样正好。  
在Edie去厨房拿第三道甜品时，他对Erik说：“难以想象像你这样的混球居然亲人健在家庭美满，你到底是怎么长成现在这样的反社会分子？”  
Erik答非所问地拉过他的手指吻了吻：“不仅如此，我现在还有了男朋友，他是这个世界上最好的人。”  
Charles觉得自己心脏都快融化了，粉红色气泡让他的反驳听起来不是很有说服力：“为什么他不记得答应过做你的男朋友？”  
Erik流露出那种毫无诚意的困扰神色。“也许我在床上还不够努力，”他看似认真地说着荒唐话，“等一下做爱的时候我会问问他的意见，相信我能得到他一脸感动的赞同。”  
饭后Edie就告辞了。  
“我很喜欢你，Charles。”她临走时握着银行家的手真诚地说：“希望有机会多见到你。”  
“感恩节快乐。”  
那扇门关上后，Erik挑着眉看他：“进了门张口求操的人，现在只是被说句喜欢就羞涩到无所适从了？”  
Charles红着脸说：“Edie，她是个很好的人。”  
这次Erik听懂了他的潜台词，Edie就像他生命中缺席的母亲。长袖善舞的银行家今晚毫无状态，因为家庭对他来说根本就是个陌生概念。他这样完美，却鲜少被真正爱着。这么多年来，只有Raven能稍微填充那个虚空的裂缝。  
Erik把Charles抱在怀里。“你不是独自一人，Charles。”他低声说：“现在你有我了。”  
Charles没有说话，他慢慢凑近，直到两个人鼻尖相抵。然后他闭上眼睛，让自己吻上去。阔别一个月之后终于又能好好接吻了，而这个吻的节奏慢到不可思议。  
“想要你。”Charles坐在他的大腿上磨蹭，这时候气氛才开始升温。  
Erik剥下他的裤子，发现里面没有内裤。他不客气把手指伸进去搅动，Charles等的分明就是这个。“湿哒哒的，吃饭时不会流出来吗？”  
“嗯。”Charles把头埋在他的颈窝里：“等一下你射在里面，我也能全部吞进去。”  
单是想象着Charles对他射出来的东西照单全收就让Erik硬得更加彻底，他粗鲁地揉捏前者的屁股：“你刚才是不是满脑子都在想这回事？”  
“不单单是刚才。”银行家诚实地说：“在飞机上，在分别这一个月的每一个晚上，在看到或者听到别人提起你名字的时候，都在想。”  
Erik基本上也是这样。  
“幸好和你做过几次，自慰的时候还有一点幻想的素材。”Charles气息不稳地问：“你呢，你也想吗？”  
Erik用行为回答了他。就像他们在电话里约定的那样，直接插进去，整根插入，插到最深处。Charles许久没有被这样的尺寸打开，这时候除了激情之外，就不免有些尚可承受的痛感。然后Erik就着这样连接的姿势把他抱起来，Charles唯一的支点就是对方的性器，于是每一步都抵在极限的位置。  
走到卧室里Erik就把他放在床上面对面插入，这时候痛感已经被愉悦取代，Charles的阴茎开始流水。诚如他所说，太久没做，身体对性爱过分敏感，一上来又是这样太超过的长度和节奏，Charles很快就有濒临高潮的感觉。  
Erik从他身体里退出去，换来对方不满足的抗议。然后他就从衣帽间折返回来，手中是那条被Charles誉为审美灾难的领带。  
“认真的？”浑身滚烫的银行家声音有点颤抖。  
“除非你不想。”Erik赤身裸体地站在那里，看起来比米开朗基罗的大卫更加迷人（同是犹太人，但眼前的这一位不仅环切了包皮，而且尺寸更为可观*）。紫色的领带缠绕在他的指尖像是一条引致原罪的蛇。这人根本就是情欲的具象化身，让Charles无从拒绝。  
“什么都可以，Erik，只要是和你。”  
Erik用紫色领带把Charles的手腕绑在床柱上。然后他分开银行家韧带柔软的双腿，重新把自己操进去。Charles双手不能动，就抬腿缠着他的腰，阴茎在两个人的小腹中间跳动。  
Erik最开始还为了延长快感刻意放慢节奏，到后来就全凭欲望驱使。Charles被他操得神魂颠倒，叫床的音量和内容也越发不像话。  
“还有谁的老二又粗又大，能让你从后面高潮？”Erik居然还没忘记他酒后的赌气，这时候就故意丢出来为难他。  
“没有了，只有你。”Charles嗓音沙哑：“已经离不开你了，每天都想骑着你的肉棒睡觉。”  
“你的震动棒呢？那个操蛋的Magnus？”Erik还不肯放过他，慢吞吞的研磨让两个人的后背都起了汗。  
“没有你这么大，也没有你这么会操。”Charles面色迷醉地说。他被缚住双手，这时候只能扭动腰部获得一点摩擦。  
“你还说我是个混蛋。”Erik看到自己的汗滴在对方的乳头上，这下Charles挣扎得更加厉害了。  
“假如你现在还不动一动，那你的确是个不可饶恕的混蛋。”银行家这才忍不可忍地换上他的真面目，那副愤怒慵懒的样子让Erik感觉到说不出的可爱。  
“我会好好地操你，把你操到一滴都射不出来，直到圣诞节才能起床。”Erik这么说的时候Charles倒抽了一口冷气，他大概是有过这样的幻想，并且令人不解地为之兴奋。“你想不想要我做你的男朋友？”  
Charles听到这话偏过头仔细地想了想：“我需要考虑一下。”他说：“我怀疑你能不能在床上满足我——”  
这话还没说完Erik就发动起来。最后Charles叫着“好的”、“我愿意”、“我是你的，全是你的”射了出来。  
结束以后他们抱着在床上温存了一会儿。  
“明天我就要回伦敦了。”Charles埋在他的胸口说：“真希望纽约起暴风雪，让我的航班没法起飞。”  
Erik摸着那人柔软的栗色短发，暗忖这世界上大概就只有他一个人知晓Charles的这一面，任性、逃避工作、妄想着从天而降的大礼。但他也不乐意Charles的这一面被任何人知道，从繁重的公务中窃取一点时间，搭乘横跨大西洋的航线，就只出于对他的迷恋。  
“很快就会结束了，”他安慰着对方，“把公司买回来，把Shaw打垮，然后我们会一直在一起。”  
Charles在他怀里笑了起来。“作为你的骑士，我向你承诺，”他说，“我会攒下金币，杀死恶龙，然后风光地迎娶你。”

-FIN-


End file.
